


Teach Me

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam convinces Zayn that he can help him overcome his fear of the water and learn out to swim. However, it takes Zayn some convincing before he'll even step into the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from ziamismyrideordie! Hopefully I did it some justice! 
> 
> This is my first Ziam smut so go gentle on me...

He gulped as he walked into the large and heated room, "It's a bad idea Li."

Liam smiled and shook his head, "C'mon Zee, I got ya love, we'll just take it one step at a time."

Zayn hesitated before he walked further inside, his eyes closed as he willed his heart to quit racing, inwardly chasitsing himself for agreeing to these little swimming lessons with Liam on the bus.   
Shaking his head he jumped as he felt fingertips ghosting along his bare arms, "I can't do this."

Stepping inward towards the tall black haired boy he smiled and chuckled softly as he leaned in, his lips inches from Zayn's ear, "C'mon love, I'll make it worth your while." His smiled widened as he heard his best friends breath hitch, "What's the matter? You didn't think I didn't notice?" Taking gentle hold of Zayn's hips he gave them a squeeze, "Or you didn't think I would reciprocate?"

All the smaller boy could do was try to breath and remove the cobwebs that started weave around his brain. This always happened when Liam was in close proximity, gulping he shook his head, "I don't know what you mean."

Chuckling Liam tapped the boys hip bones with his finger, "Okay Zee, we'll play your game." Kissing his forehead he intertwined their fingers, walking him towards the giant cement indoor pool, "Open your eyes babe." 

Squeezing his eyes closed he shook his head, "I can't."

"Yes you can, I've got you, I'm not going to let anything happen, I promise." Breathing a sigh of relief he watched and smiled as his chocolate brown eyes were met with golden hazel ones, "There now, let's walk down the first step." Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, he smiled widely as Zayn followed his instruction, "Perfect!" Picking their hands up he ghosted a kiss over the mans skin, "Alright, let's go for the last three. This will land you directly in the shallow end of the pool."

"Are you sure you've got me?"

Liam nodded, "Absolutely sure I've got you. We won't go any farther than the shallow end, at least until you're ready."

Nodding his head and taking a breath, Zayn walked down the steps, cringing as the water began to engulf his torso, his feet flatly hitting the floor of the shallow end of the pool. Squeezing Liam's hand tightly he reluctantly began to open his eyes, once open he held in a gasp as he hadn't realized how close to Liam he actually was. Nervously his tongue peeked out from between his pink lips, brushing it along the cracked skin, "N-now what?"

"Now I make you a deal." Leaning in he planted a chaste kiss on Zayn's newly wetted lips, "If you can walk from her to the edge of the shallow end and back I'll do something that I've wanted to do for ages."

"W-what's that?"

Brushing his cheek against Zayn's he whispered into the boys ear, "Kiss you."

Zayn immediately groaned, his cock beginning to stir quickly to life, the feeling only getting worse as he felt the prickly scratching of Liam's scruff against his own sensitive skin, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Look, I'll be right behind you, you can even hold my hand if you want." He grinned goofily as he watched Zayn begin to step towards the edge, "That's it, you've got it. See? Nothing to worry about babe, I'm right here and I got you."

Letting out a breath Zayn smiled triumphantly as he made his way to the end, his toes experimenting with the slight drop off. Turning he gave Liam a lopsided grin, "I think you owe me a kiss Payne."

"It would appear that I do." Liam responded with a smirk. They both groaned as their lips attached for the first time, neither of them really sure what they were doing and really not caring. Instantly Liam's broad arms were wrapping themselves around Zayn's smaller waist, dragging the boy to him so that he could deepen their kiss, trying desperately to show Zayn that he felt the same way. Finally unable to breath they pulled away from one another, "Wow, okay."

Zayn chuckled as he watched the red tint his friends skin, his swim trunks now tented, his want fully on display. Moving his hand under the water he used the palm of his hand to push down on cock, "Dammit." He mumbled under his breath as it did nothing to ease the ache that had now settled in the pit of his stomach.

Gripping the side of the pool the Wolverhampton boy closed his eyes briefly to try and get a handle on his feelings, feelings that he had discovered a while ago but never knew how to proceed with, until now. Opening his eyes he walked towards Zayn, his brown eyes skimming every available inch of skin that could be seen, widening as they landed on his fully hardened member. 

Exhaling he met him face to face, "We're gonna try a bit more." Taking Zayn's hand he gave it a gentle squeeze, "Now I want you to kneel down in the water up to your neck." He watched as he saw Zayn's face pale, "I've got you babe."

"What's in it for me?"

Smirking Liam nipped at his earlobe, "My hand down your pants, God Zee, I'm so fucking hard for you right now, and all we did was kiss." Tugging on their joined hands he released his fingers and wound the clothed fabric of his cock, "Can you feel that? You did that, Jesus Christ just seeing you in trunks was enough to make me want to fuck you against one of these plastic chairs." His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Zayn's grip began to tighten a bit, "Fuck, this isn't about me."

"I want to make it about you Li." His hand began to slide up and down the boys trunks, "I want to feel your skin, I want to taste you, I want you to bury yourself inside me." He whimpered as he felt blunt nails in his skin, "Jesus Christ Liam."

"No, you, kneel, water up to your neck, now." Liam managed to stutter out, his cock twitching as Zayn obeyed him, "That's my good boy." He responded as his palm cupped his cheek, standing over the lad he began to stroke the skin above water, "Perfect love, so good, listening to me." Kneeling down in front of him he kissed him, "You ready for your prize?" He smiled as he watched   
Zayn nod, "Me too." Sliding his hand down Zayn's perfect cheekbones, ghosting against his neck, dipping under the water, over his chest, and directly into his boxer, "Shit Zee!" He said through gritted teeth, "You're so hard."

All Zayn could do was whimper as he felt the warmth of Liam's palm and fingers as they worked over his shaft leaving him to grip onto Liam's shoulder for support, "Christ Li, keep going, feels amazing." He held on to the boy in front of him, his lip beneath his teeth, biting down so hard he swore he tasted the coppery tang of blood, "So close." He whispered, moaning involuntarily as 

Liam picked up his pace, "Shit Li, fuck, fuck, stop or I'm gonna-"

"Cum Zee, be a good boy for me, I wanna feel you explode on my hand."

He shook his head, "No, want you to fuck me, want to cum without you touching me." Grabbing Liam's hand he whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pull him off, "Li please, I want you inside me."

Liam quickened his pace, moving faster along Zayn's length, "Let it go Zayn, c'mon, I can feel how badly you need to. Cover my hand with your spunk."

"Aaaagh!" Zayn yelped out as he came, head thrown back and mouth open wide.

Working him through his orgasm, Liam smiled as their breathing came back to normal. Adjusting his own rock hard member he stepped away, "Alright last task for the day." 

"Li let me take care of you." Zayn said as he stood and walked forward, 'Please."

He shook his head, "Not right now love."

"M'tired."

Chuckling Liam rolled his eyes, "Last task love." Placing a brief kiss on Zayn's lips he smiled, "I want you to backstroke around the shallow end, just one lap." He laughed as heard Zayn whimper, "I'll be right here with you, all you have to do is lay on your back and use your arms and legs to move yourself around, it's easy I promise." 

"If I do it?"

"If you do it, we'll go back to my room and I'll fuck you into the mattress."

Immediately he laid flat on his back, his eyes full of lust and want, "Now what?"

Liam laughed and placed his hand on the boys lower back, "Alright pick your arm up and move it backwards, right and then left, meanwhile kicking your feet out. Think you can handle it?" He grinned as Zayn nodded, "Alright, let's go."

He tried, Jesus did Zayn try, he wasn't two feet from where he started when he stiffened up and let out a frustrated growl, "Fuck!"

"Take it easy love, you're putting too much pressure on yourself." He splayed his fingers against Zayn's skin, "Just breathe."

"Fuck breathing!" He stood up, "I told you this was a bad idea!" Pushing past Liam he left the pool, collapsing on one of the many plastic chairs, a towel over his face as he groaned and sputtered at himself for giving up.

Sighing Liam left the water, walking in Zayn's direction, "M'sorry for pushing you."

Removing the towel from his face he looked up at Liam, "Not your fault, I just, I think I'm ready and then whenever I have to do something I just lock up."

"You need to relax, I know this isn't easy for you but you need to try."

Standing he sighed and left the room, headed towards his room he ignored Liam's calls. Once inside he went to slam the door shut only to feel weight against it, "Li knock it off."

"No."

Shaking his head he pushed against the door, finally giving up and letting Liam in, "What?"

Without giving it a second thought Liam crashed his lips against Zayn's, pushing the boy farther into the room he kicked the door shut with the heel of his foot. Only briefly coming up for air he   
saw the look of confusion on Zayn's face, "Relax."

"But I didn't..."

"Doesn't matter, need you." He sputtered out as he pushed the boy onto the bed, yanking down his wet trunks he grunted and growled until they were finally in a heap on the floor, his head snapping up as he heard Zayn chuckle, "Do I need to keep that mouth busy?"

"Fuck yes." He whimpered, his eyes widening as he watched Liam drop his trunks, "Jesus Li."

Crawling up on the bed he parted Zayn's lips with the tip of his uncut cock, "Open wide for me love." He said in a whisper, "Wanna feel my cock in your mouth."

Zayn opened his mouth obliging Liam, groaning as he entered his mouth inch by inch until he felt the tip of Liam's cock at the back of his throat, tears forming behind his eyes as he tried to relax his throat and his jaw to accommodate Liam's size. Grasping onto his thighs his tongue began to slide beneath his shaft, following the veiny trail, loving the taste of the man that sat heavy on his tongue. He moaned as he felt Liam take control, gripping his hair he forced a fast pace, leaving Zayn unable to do anything except hollow his cheeks, moaning as Liam was above him whispering filthy things to him, telling him in detail every single thing he wanted to do to Zayn's body. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Liam leave his mouth, his throat raw, wetness seeping down his cheeks. Wiping them away he looked up at Liam and smiled, grabbing the back of his neck he brought them together in another heated kiss, tongues and teeth colliding, moans mingling and echoing off the walls. Pulling away he bit down and pulled back on Liam's bottom lip, "Fuck me."

Shoving two fingers in Zayn's mouth he groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt the warmth and wetness of his tongue against the skin, "Fuck Zee, that's it, get them nice and wet." Content that they were coated well enough he slid back and lefted his legs, one finger circling Zayn's puckering hole, "Shit babe, you're dying for it aren't you?" Waiting until Zayn nodded he began to push one of his fingers in, pushing past the ring of muscle, "Shit babe you gotta ease up and relax, it's gonna be a whole lot more painful if you don't."

"M'trying!" Zayn responded as he let out a breath, his eyes widening as he felt Liam's warmth covering the tip of his cock, his muscles instantly relaxing, "Shit!"

Sliding his finger in he began to pull it out and push it back in, adding a second he began to scissor him open, "That's my good boy, taking two fingers, shall we try a third?" He glanced up and watched Zayn violently nodding his head yes, "Such a little slut for me aren't you?" He nodded again, Liam obliging him with a third, thrusting them in and out, searching for that bundle of nerves that he knew would drive Zayn mad.

All he could do is grip the sheets, Liam's name stumbling from his lips in moans, groans, and whimpers. His back arching, and a yell echoing off the walls as Liam hit his prostate, "Do it again!"

"Beg me for it." He heard Zayn whimper, "You didn't complete your task love, beg for my dick."

Whimpering he finally had enough, "Fill me with your dick, I wanna feel you buried inside me!"

"Lube, do you have any?"

"Duffle next to the door, inner zipper, HURRY!" He howled as he felt Liam's fingers leave him, whimpers and stutters engulfing the both of them as his hips arched off the bed quietly begging for friction and not finding any, "Liam!"

"Found it!" He said as he popped the cap and crawled back between Zayn's legs, pouring some in his palm he lathered his dick up, "Open wide." He spoke as he slowly entered Zayn's body, "Shit love so tight!" Placing his hands on either side of Zayn's head he trapped him beneath his body, "Relax okay? I got you." Dipping his head he kissed him sweetly, feeling his lovers muscles begin to relax, allowing him to push himself further and further into his body until he was bottomed out. Pulling out of the kiss he looked down and smiled, "You should see yourself right now, so beautiful, blissed out and needy for me." Kissing him again he ground their hips together earning a moan from the boy beneath him, "You like that?" Receiving a whimper he did it again, "Hmm? I can't hear you."

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Zayn cried as he felt Liam do it again, "It's okay Liam MOVE!"

He started out slow, pulling half way out and thrusting back in, gradually pulling out further and further until he left only his tip inserted, "Shit you feel so fucking good around me Zee." He said as he thrusted inside him, "So tight and wet, and MINE." Nipping at his collarbones he pulled his head back and smiled as he watched the small bites turn purple, "Uh oh love, we're gonna have to cover those before people ask questions."

"Don't fucking care if they see them or not." Zayn replied as he dug his nails into Liam's back.

"You like being full of me don't you? Feeling my cock as it slides in and out of your body, stretching you, making you feel so good." A moan for response, "That's right love, just as long as you remember who fucking made you feel this good." Picking up his pace he thrust in and out of the smaller boys body, repeatedly hitting his prostate over and over again, his hole clenching around Liam's cock, "Shit, not gonna last much longer."

"Me either." Zayn responded as he dug his fingers back up Liam's back, hoping that the scratches he was leaving would continue to be noticeable for hours after they finished.

Switching up positions, Liam laid on his back with Zayn in his lap, lowering him back down on his cock they both rode out their orgasms, both of them covered in Zayn's cum. Swirling his finger around in the sticky white goo he popped his finger in his mouth, "You taste amazing."

Zayn blushed as he pulled himself off of Liam's body, whimpering as he now felt completely empty. Collapsing next to him he let out a sigh, "When's our next lesson?"

Kissing the blissed out boy on the forehead he chuckled, "Just get some sleep yeah?" Before he slipped from the bed he heard Zayn lightly snoring.


End file.
